


Telepathy and Empathy

by Hopestallion



Series: Exo inspired [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), EXO (Band)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alien EXO, EXO being inhumans, F/M, Reader-Insert, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D universe, inhuman!EXO, inhuman!Reader, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an inhuman that has been found and protected by S.H.I.E.L.D., through the touch of skin you can enter people's minds and see their memories, feel their emotions, experience it to the fullest. When Coulson, May and Lincoln bring in twelve boys, you experience something you haven't in a long while. The feeling of being normal, especially when you get to know the Telepath and telekinetic Lu Han.  </p><p>(Lu Han/Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepathy and Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once again, i don't own the boys, just this one shot and whoever i invented to further the story. I have no idea if the real Lu Han would react that way, or any of the mentioned bands(members etc.) I only know the facts of the show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and do not own any of their characters.
> 
> I tried my best to keep it all as realistic as possible, with the surreal world that is Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alien infested world ;D 
> 
> English is my fourth language, so sorry for any spelling, gramma or punctuation mistakes.
> 
> xxx Lana  
> p.s.: please enjoy <3

Even in S.H.I.E.L.D christmas was something to be celebrated, of course no one had much of a family, but the members of S.H.I. However no one really minded, especially not with the group of young agents who were decorating the tree, one of them you. While Skye – or Daisy how she'd like to be called nowadays – was showing Fitz how well she could control her powers now, making the fairy lights float in the air. You and Jemma were hanging up ornaments in the exact same way, Jemma and Fitz had mapped out and wanted it to be. No one was going to argue with those two about their orders and wishes, not after the rough patches of months you had all gone through.

Ever since you had found out you were inhuman, it had been quite a shock to you. Not only did you have to leave your family, run from Hydra and fear for your life, for almost three months. But the adjustment to S.H.I.E.L.D, to train your powers and having to cover your skin constantly, it was sometimes so exhausting you barely registered that it was Christmas. Well until both Jemma and Fitz had burst into your room, holding boxes of decorations and telling you to follow them asap, without any room for arguments. Like you would have argued even, you loved Christmas. It had always been the time for love and spending it with family. Despite your family having changed a lot, since the last few months.

Coulson had promised to return to the base in time for them to have a Christmas dinner, that all of them had worked on. All except for May, Lincoln and Coulson, who'd been on a mission. You hadn't known the specifics and were glad to not have to go out on a mission. Your powers were under control and you could limit the access to the mind, skin contact gave you. But you didn't want to try it out on the field just yet, not sure that you were ever ready to actually use them. It was weird to have insight into people's minds. The sound for the container that was used to keep inhumans inside and safe, not just for everyone else but for themselves as well, rang through the helicarrier. Of course that was reason for everyone to put down their things and walk over to the container, to see who had been brought in. Usually Daisy would be in charge of the person brought in, as the daughter of the former leader of the inhumans and somewhat expert on that topic.

However Coulson specifically asked you to come with Daisy, while the others should resume with decorating the helicarrier and not to worry about the inhumans brought in. They were friendly and had gone with them out of their own accord. That he spoke in plural made you wonder, what kind of inhumans they were, why were they together? And why would he need you? You Sincerely hoped he wouldn't want you to use your powers. That option though could very well be one, seeing as you could actually find useful information and at the same time find out wether they were truly innocent friends or undercover foes. Ward had left a huge impression on the team and while you had not met the Ex-Agent, you had heard the gruesome stories of his betrayal.

Daisy grabbed for your gloved hand and squeezed it with her own. “You'll be fine... just remember the training, as long as you're in control of your emotions nothing can go wrong. And if something goes wrong, the slightest bit? We will simply pull you off.... No one is getting hurt... I promise” to hear her soothing voice and encouraging words, made it actually easier for you to relax a little more. Fitz and Jemma gave you encouraging nods, before you turned around and followed 'your leader' though you never saw Daisy like that, towards the container. Arriving in front of it, May, Coulson and Lincoln were already present, they seemed to be alright. Lincoln was just rubbing his shoulder, explaining that he'd hit it somewhere and it was still stressing him a little. To which Daisy told him, to have Jemma look at it, she would probably find a way to help him. Despite not being a doctor exactly.

He waved her off and you watched them for a small while, they were in love one could see so much. However both were taking it slow like they were afraid, the moment they'd love the other, they would disappear.You could understand that, after all Coulson had just lost someone he'd begun to love only a few weeks ago. Life was quite short and being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent or an inhuman – sometimes even both – could be a constant reminder of that. “(Y/N), I'm glad you came...” you straightened your back when your director spoke to you. “You asked for me, Sir...” you replied, though despite your posture, your voice was wavering a little. “That's right.... still you seem a little more confident, than when we left you” he was smiling kindly at you and it gave you another boost of relaxation and encouragement. “I assume... you want me to...” trailing off, it made Coulson sigh. He let his hand rest on your shoulder, not the artificial one but the real one, which was a major sign of trust seeing as your ability was through skin contact. Despite your shoulder being clothes, you sometimes worried your powers could extend over fibers as well.

”We can't trust anyone blindly these days... I already told them about your abilities and they have agreed to it...” nodding your head, it was important for you to have the consent of the other party. After all you could still vividly remember, how you had gotten your powers. How your mother had flinched away from you, upon the things you had found out, or how your father had refused to come anywhere near you. Some humans reacted with fear, others with overbearing love and there were some who simply ignored the fact that something like that existed. Your parents had been the fear category, had flinched away from you and refused to let you anywhere near your siblings. Until they had gone so far, as to call the “supervisors” who'd been shown on TV, to call whenever an inhuman was in sight. You weren't their daughter anymore, but an “inhuman” and that had been when you'd ran away. Shaking your head from your thoughts of the past, you looked through the window that belonged to the container and sucked in a breath. “Twelve...” Daisy's head snapped to you and she stepped towards the window quickly, “Twelve of them?!” that were more inhumans than they had ever found and helped transition. Currently only four Daisy included, were full fledged Agents. The others had been killed by Lash -former Andrew Garner – or taken by Hydra.

”We found them in Korea, one of our former Agents was working for their entertainment, brought them into safety when they transitioned and Hydra made itself known...” Coulson was proud of the achievement, proud they had saved these twelve boys lives and at the same time he seemed endlessly exhausted. Like this all was taking a tall on him and once more you were thinking. Thinking that, what if Mack took over being the Director? What if Coulson took a much needed break? But then you were reminded of Hydra and that they were still out there, as well as Lash, who was still trying to kill inhumans. And that Christmas was the only supposedly normal moment in your life, for now at least. Running a hand through your hair, you avoided all the interested gazes, the boys were throwing your way. While Daisy simply smiled and waved at them, some smiled back and waved back, other's simply nodded. And a few were dozing or laying around.

Daisy used the intercom to talk to the boys, it alerted all of them to her voice, even those who'd been laying around or dozing. They were wide awake, to the voice of the inhuman on the other side. “Hey... I'm Daisy and this is (Y/N). You met Lincoln already... we are inhumans like you... And we'd like to help you through the transition. We will come in now, if you don't mind...” there was a collective murmuring of words, before they all nodded to one another. One of them spoke up, he was fluent in english, from the sound of his steady and almost accent free speech. “Agent Coulson and May already told us about you, we're fine... but.....” he looked a little to the side, eyeing two of their members, who were comforted by two others. “We're not all in control of our powers...” Daisy kept the kind smile and nodded her head, as she lead you to the door and let Lincoln open it for her. He would wait outside and use his abilities to immobilize any of them, if they'd accidentally use their powers and try hurting one of them. Though he would have wanted to go inside with her, you could see that he respected her choice and decision.

A deep breath later and you were standing slightly behind Daisy, in the milk-white room. Twelve pair of eyes were directed at you and the inhuman-leader, in front of you. Curiosity was clear on their faces, in varying degrees of intensity. There was a chair in the room,next to the big bed and the fluffy carpet on the floor. It had been created to be comfortable, not a jail cell and the big screen on the other wall, was just another measurement to make it comfortable. “(Y/N) will use her powers to determine that you're not double agents of Hydra.... it will not hurt, but it will feel uncomfortable.” Daisy said slowly and had twelve heads nodding, Coulson had after all explained to them about you. You took another deep breath, one of them was starting at you, his big brown eyes blinking a few times, you wondered if he could feel your panic. After all this was the first time, you'd have to touch someone, with the pure knowledge of what your powers could do, with the consent of the other person.

A hand came to rest on your shoulder, for the second time this day, squeezing the curve of it slightly. Another tiny push to make you believe in yourself, to not doubt your abilities. The promise to pull you out, if anything should not work well hung silently in the air. You nodded your head and stepped from behind Daisy to sit on the floor cross-legged. They backed a little away, not out of fear but to give you room, which you appreciated. You took off your gloves and looked at your very pale hands, it was so weird to see them at the end of the day, all day long covered. Sometimes at night you would let your own fingers dance along the back of your other hand, wondering if you could ever accidentally use your abilities on yourself. Could it even work that way? You flexed your fingers twice and let them drum on your black skinny jeans clad legs. “Have you ever done this before? Or are we like your guinea pigs?” the one who said it, reminded you a lot of a panda. His sharp eyes were settled on you and his expression spoke volumes about his uncomfortableness. Aside from how he clung with one hand to the fluent english speaker. You looked confusedly between Daisy and the young men, wanting a translation as you did not understand his question.

”He asked wether you've done it before...” the young man who had translated, left out the guinea pig part, which you wouldn't even notice, as you could not understand the question anyway. “I have done it before....” which was not a lie, you didn't feel like telling them 'accidentally' omitting the truth, might be a lie to some, to you it was to keep them from panicking. Because you already were inwardly more than they could ever. They were inhumans like you, Coulson couldn't tell how far they had transitioned or what their powers were, but their DNA had matched with the inuhmans, when the test had been run. Which also explained how Jemma had vanished for several minutes during the christmas tree decoration and had then return, without a good explanation.

”I will explain to you my powers in detail and you will translate for them, if that's okay? I don't know any Korean....” you told him and he nodded, waiting for you to go on with your explanation. “I can look into your head... see memories, feel what you feel... It's... complicated.” you took a deep breath to collect yourself, because talking about your abilities was still strange and uncomfortable for you. “You need to be relaxed and just let me. If you fight it... it hurts both of us...” you only once had gotten to fight the resistance, back then it had given you a splitting headache for days on end, you really didn't want to go through that once again.

The guy nodded at you, that he had understood and turned around to explain in fast words. You noticed that he took twice the time to explain and switched into another language once. Which meant that not all of them were fluent in one of the two languages and vice versa. He turned back to you and sat in front of you, his legs were much longer than yours and stretched past your crossed legs on each side. He held out his hands and nodded once more at you. “I'm Yifan...” this time you nodded, no need to introduce yourself when he already knew your name. Taking his hands into yours, the effect of your powers was instant.

Overwhelming, that was what this man's mind was, no... not this man. But Yifan's mind. Your hands held onto his a little tighter, as you walked through the corridor that was his mind, many doors were labelled with words you didn't know. He was calm, that was the only way you could tell that his mind was in such an order. You opened the door to your right and stepped through, memories flooding like a movie past your mind. It was all connecting and falling into place, scents, noises, words, thoughts, feelings. There was gunfire, someone got shot, they were afraid. He had to keep calm, despite being afraid himself, the young ones were far worse. He had to protect them and get them to safety, he was one of the eldest anyway. He pushed his own fear away, questions haunting his mind. Why were these men after them, what had they done to be shot at? And then you let go of his hands and fell back onto your back. Eyes blinking up to the ceiling, trying to focus on the white fibre up ahead.

”(Y/N)!” Daisy wanted to rush to your side, but you lifted your hand. Taking deep breaths, to calm down your heart rate and collect your mind. Gathering all the information you had from his mind, it was still a haze in your own and your brain needed a bit of time to adjust to the overload. “I'm fine.... I'm okay...” you slowly sat up again and took another deep breath, you seemed to need those a lot. It was the simplicity of breathing in and out, focusing your mind solely on that task, that was automatically working itself. Making it known to your own mind, focusing on the task, had you do it on purpose, until it regulated itself again. You rolled your shoulders a little and looked at Yifan, to assess if he was doing fine. But he seemed alright, a little disorientated but fine. “That wasn't so bad...” he gave you a small hesitant half-smile.

It got a little easier to do the next batch of boys, one after another sat in front of you and for the greatest part they were calm and collected. Maybe going after the example Yifan had given. It was taking a great tall on your body, to have to go through their memories as far as possibly needed. And watching over and over again how they'd been hunted. The emotions were similar, differentiating in intensity but similar. Looking through their memories, also gave you an insight on what inhuman powers they had, surprising you with each of them that touched your hand. The next one to sit in front of you, was another tall boy with sticky out ears. You would have said man, but he looked so much like a lost boy, who was trying to put on a brave face for his friends, that you could not think any different about him than 'boy'.

It was quickly apparent that despite the brave face he'd put on for his friends and the smile that seemed plastered to his face, he did not have any control over his emotions. The second you stepped into the mess that was this young boys brain, you were overwhelmed with everything. There were sounds and scents and fire everywhere, which confused you even more. Fire hadn't been a component with anyone else's memories, but this boys. It was bearable since you could remind yourself that it was just memories, until the fire was directed at you and you had to pull away. Stumbling back from the boy, your hands pressed to your chest. A pained expression was on your face, which you hid from Daisy, quickly smoothing out your expression. She was by your side, holding onto your shoulders and asking wether you were fine. You simply nodded, though nothing was fine, his inhuman abilities had extended to his mind and your body, you could feel the sting on your wrist. Where his fingers had been curled around before, pretty sure they were burn marks.

”Maybe we should take a break, you've been in here for almost three hours now. And there are only three people left....” Daisy tried to give you a little bit of a break and have you calm down from the constant influx of memories and information that overlapped. But you shook your head, this was your first chance to give back to S.H.I.E.L.D, after they had saved you. “It's fine... you said just three more people and then all of us can take a break. But so far I have only seen the terror Hydra has put them through, Daisy...” you locked eyes with the brown eyed woman in front of you. “They almost got killed... and they're confused and terrified... none of them are any harm to us... they however...” your eyes fell for a second on the boys to your right now, with you turned slightly to Daisy. “Will need your and Lincoln's guidance...” she nodded at you, a promise that she would do all in her power, to give them the same strength she had given you, to fully embrace who you were. Even if it was still a work in progress with you.

The group was talking amongst one another in Korean, exchanging the experience of being under your powers influence. So far none of them seemed quite bothered by your intruding on their mind, not that it was pretty amazing, it was less uncomfortable than they had imagined however. They threw a few glances your way, but other than that they stayed friendly. You could only imagine their situation, they at least had had one another, you had had no one when S.H.I.E.L.D had found you. The next young man to sit in front of you was Yixing, who gave you a soft one cheek dimpled smile. Taking your hand you gasped for air, Daisy alerted and wanting to interfere, however Yifan stopped her. “Chanyeol thought he might have accidentally hurt your friend and Yixing has the ability to heal, he's one of the few who had their power under control from the beginning....” he explained and you watched as the burn marks on your wrists healed. The skin left unmarred he kept the smile, though you could see on his face that it did make him tired. “I get sleepy when I use my abilities...” he explained in Chinese, which Kris translated for you. You said one of the few words Agent May had taught you in Chinese “Xièxiè” his smile grew even softer if possible “Méi wèntí” he replied, you could guess the meaning.

It was one of the first minds you touched that was like the eye in the middle of a hurricane. The happenings were more like a movie that you were lead through. His emotions were in boxes labelled with the feelings he had felt. While the scents were in drawers to access and the happenings parted in small haps to actually understand the happenings. He wasn't cold to the happenings, oh no his feelings were quite deep. But he was keeping the calm, the collectiveness for the others, like he knew that there had to be a constant for everyone to hold onto. You never had had a more relaxing, more calming moment in your life than with this human being in front of you. At the end of his memories, as far as you had gone back, he lead you out. It wasn't as violent or sudden as the others had, but more of a gentle push through the door and open were your eyes, looking right back into the dark pools of his. “Thank... you....” surprised of yourself, you let go of his hands, as he patted the back of your hands and shrugged his shoulders. He turned to Yifan and told him something in Chinese, which Yifan once again translated for you. “He said, “You saved our lives, we should be thankful to you”.

Yixing got up from the floor and sat next to two other members, which you knew by name now. Baekhyun and Jongin. Each time you touched someone's mind you took a little of them with you.Their names, their likings, sometimes even bits of their language. Never enough to actually form complete sentences, but words. Sometimes they'd float in your mind, sometimes they'd replace words you already knew, it was difficult to explain to others. The next person who sat in front of you had to be the youngest in the group. He was looking constantly between your hands and the encouraging nods of his friends, shaky as he was. His hands shook as you touched his skin. Oh how you would have loved to not soak up their memories directly, you felt like a leech when you directly touched their minds, instead of easing them in. If you could have eased this boy into the touch of your skin to his, on your interference to his memories, than maybe he wouldn't have flung you across the room. Daisy had jumped from the stool to the right on which she had been seated, while a small commotion was happening outside. But you did not crash into the far wall, that held the TV, instead you were floating midair.

You were floating in a position hat would have you on all fours, if you were on the ground. Your hair had gotten pulled out of it's messy bun at the back of your head and your hair had spilled over your shoulders and over your face. Still in midair, your eyes tried to find the person, who'd saved you from breaking your spine. Looking around there was only one person that could have done that, the one you had yet to talk to. Who also was holding up his hand, that maybe was a more dead giveaway of him having you floating. You caught the drops of red that were spilling from his noise, down his cupids bow and over his lips. “You need to let me down... you're hurting...” you said. This made Daisy and the other's stare at the boy instead of you, who slowly let you down to the floor. The last bit was a little rougher, your knees and hands hitting the ground, but noting in comparison what would have happened to you, if you'd have hit the wall.

The boy who's name was Sehun, was sorry you could tell. He was in tears, apologizing over and over again, as you recognized the word, from the small things you had consumed from their thoughts. You grabbed for your gloves, sliding them on, before pulling out a handkerchief from your pocket. Everyone had thought you were old fashioned for having one, but it was the only thing that would remind you of your sisters. Having her initials embroidered onto it, a Christmas tradition for each of your siblings and you. Before running from your house, you had grabbed each of their handkerchieves. The young man's name you did not know, but from everyone yelling “Luhan-hyung” and “Luhan-ssi” and “Han-ge” you guessed his name was either “Luhan” or “Han”. Standing in front of him, his friends looked from you to him, handing him your handkerchief.

He just waved his hand at his friends, telling them that he was fine, as he took the handkerchief from you and held it to his nose. He didn't say anything, despite the commotion everyone seemed to be in, instead he smiled softly at them. Coulson entered the confinement and listened to what you and Daisy had to say, before he declared that there was no need for the confinement and that there was also no need for you to read both Sehun or Luhan. As almost all of them had overlapped with the happenings, you could do the two later on. Especially how shaken Sehun was, one could clearly see that he was terrified of what had happened. And from what you had seen, they all were pretty shaken up. Despite holding themselves together for the others, all of them had suffered in the last few days. Not only watching their manager get killed, being chased through half of South Korea and then shipped off to god knows where, but also having to trust complete strangers. It was a lot for the time being.

Daisy, you and Lincoln, lead the group of twelve to the a few rooms. Given that the base was underground and pretty big, there was still some problem with the west wing, which was why some of them had to roommate with others. They told you and the other two inhumans that they were used to roommate and didn't mind, but were thankful for the shelter. You remembered that feeling, how thankful you had been to Daisy who had saved you from almost getting killed. “We have a slight problem. So far all of them have found a room, except for Luhan and Sehun, but we're out of rooms...” Daisy turned to you, you had a big room that had been a room of three before, but since many agents had lost their lives, you had been graced with a single room. However there were still two beds in that room. “They can sleep in my room”. Knowing that Daisy was sharing with Lincoln already, Bobbi and Hunter were having a room together, Mack was mostly sleeping in the tech-room. While Jemma and Fitz were rooming this time. Coulson had his own room, but he also was the director and where May was sleeping was still quite the mystery. While Joey had his own room, but more for safety reasons. Nightmares still had him uncontrollably melting metal.

”However I don't think that Sehun and I are a great combination...” the members exchanged a few words once again, this time you really wished you had listened to May, when she had given a lecture in Korean to Bobbi. While Bobbi's Chinese was impeccable, her Korean hadn't been as strong, which was why she had regular lessons with May. “Junmyeon and Yixing decided that it would be best for Sehun to roommate with Junmyeon. Which means Yixing would roommate with you and Han-ge.” Kris explained the Korean and you shrugged your shoulders. It seemed a better solution than you and Sehun in a room, it wasn't that you thought he'd murder you in your sleep. But being flung around a room once, was enough for at least a week. “Are you sure... Ju..., Junmyeon” Daisy looked for a nod from the man who's name was Junmyeon, he smiled a little and nodded at her that it was alright. She had butchered his name a little, but it was fine. “That you have it under control? Wouldn't want you or S-Sehun to get hurt...” once again she wasn't sure wether she had pronounced the name right, but the point came across.

Junmyeon's english was broken, but he was able to communicate, that he had been room mating with Sehun before. And during their band days, he had been the leader of their subunit. Which meant he'd know how to calm him down, he was the youngest and this had been quite a lot for them. Everyone nodded and Daisy, as well as Lincoln, left you to it to guide Yixing and Han to your room. They followed you after making sure that their bandmates and brothers – by now they were as close as family – were fine. You assured them that they could contact the others through the intercom that had been installed in all the rooms. Making a mental note, to write down the room numbers for the men, so they didn't accidentally call Coulson or May. Walking past many people you waved at Simmons and Fitz, who were putting the finishing touches on the christmas tree, while you three stopped in the doorway to watch. As it was a rare sight to see Daisy use her powers for a fun-thing. Especially when it included a gold star that was being sent up on top of the christmas tree. Everyone clapped and there were warm hugs, before you lead the two buys further into the base and away from the crowd. There were less and less people around now, till the corridor had just the three of you. You explained that it was closest to the west-wing and less people were here. As the west-wing was still under construction.

Hearing Han talk had you actually quite surprised, his voice was soft and velvety and his english wasn't bad. Which had you wonder why he let Yifan talk all the time. Sure it wasn't perfect and fluent as Yifan's, but you understood most of what he wanted to say. When he asked about wether it really was okay for you to share a room with him and Yixing, you waved him off. “Well first of all you kinda saved my life, that blow back then would have broken my spine. And second of all...you guys remind me a lot of, when I first came to the base... So don't worry about it. Aside from that, I have....” you stopped talking but moved to open the door of the room you'd share with them. They noticed how you stopped talking, but didn't say much about it, while there was silence Han hurried to explain to Yixing what you had said, who nodded here and there.

You didn't like to think about the brother you left behind, the sister that had been afraid of you, because your parents were installing that fear with their reactions. How your youngest sister had cried out for you, when you had run away. Remembering your family in small portions, slowly working through the happenings it was working for you, but a slow process at that. After settling in the room and showing the two men how to get to the main rooms and the roof top, you explained to them the safety system and the rules of the hideout. Before letting them relax in the room, take a shower and unpack what little things, they had managed to bring with them. In the meantime you laid down on your bed and plugged in earphones. Music always helped you unwind, helped you relax and gave your brain enough stimulation to not succumb to the craziness your powers brought with them. Stepping into other people's minds, absorbing their memories like a sponge and having to live with their impressions and knowledge, it was overwhelming and hurt. You rubbed your wrists unconsciously, where only a few hours ago burns had adorned them.

”Are you still hurting? Should Yixing have a look when he wakes up?” he had to repeat the question, after touching your shoulder, making you almost jump out of your skin. You pulled the earphones out of your ear and checked your hands to see that both of them were covered and no sliver of skin had touched the other. Then again it was stupid to check, when you had not been sucked into his mind yet. You would have noticed if he had touched your skin. “I'm sorry, I didn't want t startle you” he said and sat down on your bed, not asking for permission to do so, but kindly and calmly putting a hand on your lower arm. “I asked wether you want Yixing to look at your wrists again... do they hurt?” concern was evident in his big brown eyes, which reminded you a lot of a deer's eyes. “No.... No it's just phantom pain... remembering that there was something, that no longer is...” you explained. He nodded his head and let go of your arm, to hold both his hands in his lap. “Agent Coulson explained to us, that we could not get back home anymore... And that... our parents and family have been informed of our death” the last word escaped his lips in a breathy tone, like he couldn't believe he'd ever use that word in companion with parents, family and them. But you understood what he meant, they had been pulled out of a normal life, or well the life they were used to and thrown into a life, they had no longer under control. Or well for now anyway.

”I'd love to tell you that everything will be fine and you'll be safe and sound. That there is nothing to worry about and Hydra will no longer be a problem. However I am not good at lying and... I'm even worse at comforting...” you let your head hang a little, eyes on your knees. “But it gets easier... You will never be able to forget your mother or father, your siblings and friend, the life you used to have. But you'll learn to live with it, there is nothing else you can do. There is fighting your situation and making it worse, or accepting it and living with it... Making the best of it...” A sigh sounded heavy in the silence that followed your words, the bed made a small sound when he got up from it. And your eyes lifted from looking at your knees to look at him. “Have you learned to live with it? Have you accepted and lived with it? Made the best of it?” it was a genuine question and he did not mean to throw back what you had said, right in your face. But for a split second it felt like realities slap in your face and you confessed “I'm still trying to...”

The rest of the evening was rather slow and without any happenings. The other young men, who had settled into their rooms,had stopped by to see Yixing and Luhan – as some of them called him – maybe to find comfort in knowing that all of them were doing well. Or maybe they just needed the support of one another, to fully grasp the situation they were in now. How often did you find out you were part alien and inhuman, now part of an organization that tried to make the world a safe place and battled Hydra. How often did you get to know that you could be like Captain America, or Iron Man, like Thor and Black Widow. It made you smile how the young ones were in a mix of awe and fear of what was coming towards them. Noticing how Chanyeol tried to keep the mood light, in which he told Sehun how amazing it was to work with someone, who knew the heroes personally. Sehun trying to focus on Chanyeol's words, while he threw guilty looks your way. It wasn't like he had intended to smack you against the wall, he simply had been afraid and you understood.

Looking through your nightstands drawer, you picked out a box of chocolates. They were small chocolates wrapped into Santa and Snowman paper, making them look like tiny Santa and Snowmen. You carried the box over to the group of men, that were seated on the floor and handed it to Sehun. For a second there was panic in his eyes, then his eyes settled on the box and he slowly smiled, a small shy smile. “Th-thank y-you...” he stuttered out and you smiled kindly at him. “Chocolate always kinda helps me...” you shrugged your shoulders and Yifan translated for the slightly confused Sehun. Who then proceeded to pick out a Santa and a Snowman and handed both to you. Appreciating the act, you unwrapped the Santa and popped the chocolate into your mouth. “Hmmm... this is really good...” You were slightly surprised, after all Hunter had bought you those chocolates and you had been wondering if he'd even know his way around good chocolate. But those were quite the awesome pieces.

....

A few months passed with the young men slowly becoming part of the team. They were trained by many different agents in the facility. While there was Bobby and May for hand to hand combat, Mack gave them tech 101, while Daisy and you were in charge of training their powers. And Lincoln simply there for advice and an ear to listen to. You barely had any time to actually spend with your roommates as you were in and out of missions. Sometimes with someone and sometimes alone, for small things. However you had gotten quite close to Yixing and Luhan, as the three of you would talk into late night. You were helping them with improving their english while they helped you improve your Korean and even teaching you some Chinese on the side. You learned that Han was a telepath and a telekinetic. Which was why you had to train a lot with him. Your abilities were closest to his.

Being part of S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't a walk in the park, nor was it a day in a café, writing some essay for your final exam at University. It was flying bullets and fighting against other trained agents of Hydra. It was smart moves that could help you survive or miscalculations that could get you killed. You were once again proven, that nothing was quite sure, no even life itself. When the bullet hit your side and the impact sent you on your back. Hunter had been quick to assist you and help you into the helicarrier, while Bobbi and May took out most of the enemies agents. You were bleeding fast and could feel the bullet lodged against your hipbone. Someone yelled for Simmons, which you thought had probably been Hunter, while you were carried into the infirmary and laid down on the white-sheeted bed. Jemma was directly by your side, speaking softly and quick to the nurses around her, while she was trying to keep you calm. You simply chuckled at her words, it wasn't like you were dying right? You could handle a bullet, wouldn't be your first with your line of work now. “You'll be fine...” Jemma had the bullet out and her eyebrows furrowed. Before she ran a test on the bullet, deciding that it was indeed laced with a toxin. They had tried to shoot you and take you as hostage, a slow poison killing you if you were of no informational value to them.

Coulson yelled something, while your mind grew heavier and your sight more clouded, when a voice snapped you right into the hear and now. “You can't just give up you hear me? Yixing and I are on our way, just hold on for a few more minutes... alright?” you swallowed around the lump in your throat and your tongue that felt heavy in your mouth, didn't let you form words. “Just think... I'm there with you... I can hear you” you chuckled a little, though it was more of a cough than a chuckle. “What did I tell you about entering my mind” your words sounded lazy, especially with how tired you were. “Are you scolding me for keeping you awake?” his voice was meant to sound humored, but it sounded sad. By now you could hear the underlying notions of his voice, the words he meant and the ones he thought. “Not if you sing for me...” you replied and could feel how Jemma was yelling something to someone, your hearing was dim now, feeling like cotton pushed into each of your ears. “Only if you promise to stay away till we are there. Almost at the helicarrier now....”, “Fine...” he chuckled and then your mind was filled with his beautiful velvety voice. **“내 낡은 기타를 들어 하지 못한 고백을 / 혹은 고집스레 삼킨 이야기를 / 노래 하나 만든 척 지금 말하려 해요 “*** by the time that had passed and which you had spent with the young men, Daisy, Joey and Lincoln, you had learned quite a lot Korean and Chinese. Daisy appreciating the lessons of Chinese, as she was half Chinese and while her mother had been on a weird power trip in the ending days of her life. She had still been a great part of Daisy's life and had also had a great impact on the person she was now. It was in her roots after all.

”Your song sounds like a confession...”, “It maybe is one” his words weren't in your head now, they were spoke and you slowly opened your eyes to see his worried face, only inches away from your own. You hadn't even noticed when you had fallen asleep. “You promised to stay awake, if I'd sing for you. I thought you were dead! What would you have done, if Yixing and I wouldn't have been there in time!” he sounded accusing, tired and somewhat scared. “I would have died” the answer was blunt and just then you noticed how you didn't feel like dying. Sure you felt tired to the bones and slightly disorientated, but not like you were dying. Your eyes taking in the surroundings, the slow beeping of the monitor that had focus on your heart and lungs. Han sitting on your bed and looking at you with disbelieve on his face and Yixing sleeping in a chair, probably exhausted from having healed you. He was such an angel, always putting others above himself, a mental note to buy him something nice on your next trip out of base. “You can't be serious!” he was yelling at you now, it woke Yixing into a startling jump from his chair, which had you look at him with sympathy. He smiled at you with kind eyes, glad you were fine and awake. However his expression turned into confusion when Han talked to him quick in Chinese, so quick you couldn't pick a single word. “Alright Lu-ge...” Yixing the adorable unicorn he was, hadn't even noticed how he had answered in english, turning to you and pressing a kiss to your Hair. The only place that he could touch with his bare lips without having your powers kick in. He was a sneaky one to find such a place, you had to hand it to him. “I'm glad you're okay (Y/N)-ssi...” he let his hand run once over the top of your head, in a kind and comforting manner, before he took the blanket and left. Most likely for the shared room to have a long nap in there.

”That was unnecessary...”, “No, you know what is unnecessary? You treating all this like a joke” Han's anger was back and boy he could look the 25 years he was, despite the baby face. “What is wrong with you? I am fine and awake now. Sure I said I wouldn't fall asleep, but I got shot. It's not like I chose to get shot...” you shot back, a frown on your face. Your hands were holding onto the blanket that someone had put over you. Confusion wasn't the only emotion you felt, there was also slight exasperation for having gotten shot in the first place. Sure you couldn't have guessed that there was more than just the bunch of agents you knew would be there and maybe you couldn't have avoided getting shot. It still had sucked. “What if Hunter hadn't been there? What if Jemma wouldn't have seen the residue of the toxin? What if Yixing and I wouldn't have been there in time?! You could have died! Damn it (Y/N)! You could have been dead now...” he was swallowing hard, you could see his adams apple bob. Taken aback form his outburst you simply stared at him, unsure what to say. As you had told him once before you were bad at lying and comforting. This situation almost asked for both.

”Well it comes with the job...” the slap you did not expect. You totally and sincerely had not expected his hand to make impact with your cheek. Not for the flash of agony and pain that made it to your mind, not from the slap – because you had been hit a lot worse during training and actual missions – but from the memories and the emotions that hit you. Sucker punched you in the gut would probably be a better analogy. The pain had been heart wrenching, the agony of not receiving an answer when he'd called your name. How tears had fallen onto your face, when he'd thought you had died. How Yixing had been healing you for almost three hours, to neutralize all the toxin in your body. Restore the broken cells and tissue from the gun shot and the toxin's work. How he'd stayed by your side, holding onto your hand, your breathing an anchor for his distraught mind. “I.... I didn't... I do-don't...” he was looking at his own hand in panic, like he had not expected to have done something like that. Hurting the woman he cared about, the woman that had him a crying mess over her almost dead body. The one person he'd allowed himself to like, after everything that had happened to him, his brothers and their families. After being with S.H.I.E.L.D for almost six months now.

He did not move a millimeter away from you, in any other Drama or Movie he would run away or shake you, he would say something or you would. But both of you stayed silent for a long time. “I'm sorry...” you didn't say it, you thought it and you sincerely hoped he was reading your mind just this once. Because you were sure that voicing your thoughts would not go well. Your path form your brain to your mouth, always underwent a change to sarcasm and sometimes a certain disregard of thoughts. “I should be apologizing, I slapped a sick person...”, “Are you calling me mentally unstable, or are we talking about the gun wound that Yixing healed.” having a conversation in your mind was still weird, but you had gotten used to it. Mostly because you two had ganged up on the others during many games, that way. Making you always successfully win the games, not like anyone would have prove you cheated. Aside from Yixing who could make you spill all shit you'd done, with one of his unicorn-puppy looks. And how could someone look like a puppy and a unicorn?.

”I have no idea how he does it...”, “I did get off track in my thoughts again...”, “You do that a lot...” you sighed heavily and caught his deep brown eyes, with your own (Y/E/C) ones. “I am really sorry... for having worried you like that and... played it off like nothing...” he chuckled to himself, which had you raise an eyebrow at him. How could an apology be something to chuckle about? “You rarely apologize...” he commented and you gave him a shrug, both corners of your lips turned down in a “Can't argue that” manner. Han looked at your naked hands, that were only inches away from his own. “I will take your hand in mine and I don't care if you get into my head.” he said, surprising you once more this evening. Or well you assumed it was evening, it was hard to tell in the helicarrier. “Though I do have one question... Yixing said you weren't in his head, which was why we thought you had been dead for a second...” he told you, you shrugged your shoulders not knowing how to answer his unasked question. “Maybe it was because I was unconscious? I really don't know, or the toxin...” he sighed and reached out, his delicate yet strong fingers curl around your hand. Before he entwined your fingers into one another. And just like that you were sucked into Han's mind, which you hadn't had done before. In fact all those months you had made sure to never touch him or have him touch you. Somehow you had been a little afraid of his mind, wether because he was a telepath or not, it didn't quite matter. It was more the not wanting to know what he thought about you, what he associated with you.

His mind was nothing like you had imagined, it was a landscape, one that you had never seen before. “It's a field not far away from my home town in China...” you turned to your right, to look at Luhan with surprise. No one had actually met you in their mind, it was more you as an onlooker. But here he was standing there right next to you in skinny jeans and an oversized sweater. You looked down yourself and noticed you were wearing a white dress, and a pale blue cardigan. “I hate dresses...” you told him, he rolled his eyes at you. “It's my mind and I think you look cute in a dress” you nudged his shoulder. “How... how come we can talk like this...” Han took your hand in his and lead you to a bench that was standing underneath a tree. “Well usually it's just my voice in your head right? It's how I communicate with everyone else telepathically. But... since your ability is actually to be present in someone's mind, I guess I can control the powers better when it's my own head?” it didn't make much sense, but then again how could aliens, inhumans, human experiments, the Hulk or Thor? Nothing really made sense these days and the only few things you knew, were the few things you tried to hold onto. Human emotions, memories and the family you had built for your own.

“Tell me something about you, no one knows.... None of our friends or family...” he meant the boys and the other agents with family and maybe extending the curtesy for those who knew of S.H.I.E.L.D and were of great help, but not directly part of it. “Will you tell me something in return?”, “What do you want to know?” he asked. “Why you were so afraid of my death... and Not the whole we're friends and family stuff.... but that... panic I saw in your eyes, the one you tried to hide behind your anger...” he sighed and let his head fall back into his neck. Looking at the crown of the tree for a few seconds, before nodding his head slowly and letting his head roll to the side for his eyes to look at yours. “I sing...” the two words were out of your mouth without any hesitation. “I am not a good singer, but music has always helped me through my life. And at one point I started to memorize lyrics, even of songs in a language I don't understand or can not pronounce yet. I'd hear it over and over again, till I can sing along. Even if I don't know what it means...” he licked his lips and asked you to sing something for him.

”After that you will have to tell me your secret...” you said and let your hand still rest in his, squeezing it slightly. He was a professional singer, you were an amateur, that just had confessed a secret to the young man next to you. The one passion you had never given up, would always do it in your head, whenever you were alone or underneath the loud shower. Taking in a deep breath, you thought about the lyrics that had been so true to your heart. That had represented you in the very first days of being a monster, of being shunned from your own family, given for slaughter. The first words that had made sense in your head ever since then. A comforting blanket, for a tired mind, that wanted nothing but for the wheels to stop turning.

 **Woken up like an animal  
** **Teeth ready for sinking**  
 **My mind's lost in bleak visions**  
 **I've tried to escape but keep sinking**  
 **Limbs lost to a dead weight stake**  
 **Skull cage like a prison**  
 **And he's lost faith he'll ever see again**  
 **So may he once thought of me then**  
 **Underneath the skin there's a human**  
 **Buried deep within there's a human**  
 **And despite everything I'm still human**  
 **But I think I'm dying here****

Han listened to your voice his head coming to a rest on your shoulder, for which he had to slide his body a little to the side of the bench. You smiled softly and ended the song after the first verse. “That song... was a reminder for me, of what I still was, despite everything. What I still am...” you felt like defending your choice, you had always felt like defending yourself, even during your “normal human” days. “Human” he simply said and did not let go of your hand. The moment lasting for a few more minutes, of companionable silence on both your sides. This was the longest you had been in anyone's mind and the longest you had felt safe in a long while. Safe from the fear of accidentally touching someone, the fear of accidentally taking away on another one's precious memories and safety of mind.

”Now do you want to confess your sins?” you were joking, because it was the only way of emptying the atmosphere around you, of all wrong thoughts you could have. This was too peaceful, too close, too soft. Almost like a caress of a feeling you had long thought you'd never feel again. Not after transitioning and having entered your boyfriends mind, when you had been a freshly baked inhuman. Not when you had gotten the first hand bitter medicine of your powers. How he'd only been with you, for the benefits you brought with you. Your sharp mind and A+ work in school and university. Your independence and your nonchalance that had given him a free reign to be with more people than just you. To always return to your loving and comforting embrace, but never giving you his whole heart. You had been a safe haven for your ex-boyfriend, but not the person he had claimed to love. The person you had loved. And this was a situation that lead up to love, that could lead up to it and in all honesty you were afraid of it. Afraid to lose the connection you had built with Lu Han, afraid to revert to loneliness and awkwardness. How could someone as perfect as him even think about you in a romantic way? After all he was not only a beautiful human being, but kind and funny. Respected by his brethren and by now even amongst the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

”Is it a sin to love someone?” he asked and pulled his head from your shoulder, to hold your gaze with his own. “You wanted to know why I was in panic about losing you. Why I was angered by your disregard for your situation... It's because I think... I love you”, “You think?” the words slipped your lips. He sighed and nodded his head. “I have never been truly in love, I liked people before. Dated before too.... you are the first that is beyond the feeling of 'liking'.” his honesty had been also an aspect that had drawn you to him, like a moth to the light. “I don't know how I feel about you...” he wanted to say something but you stopped him with your finger on his lips. “I don't now if it's love, I know it's more than like... borrowing the words of a friend here...” he smiled against your finger on his lips. “But I am complicated... I got hurt before and... I can't touch your body without being in your mind...” you looked at him helplessly. There was a lot that came with your person as baggage, not only the feelings you weren't really sure how to deal with. But also the fact that you weren't sure wether you could actually be physically with someone. “You are talking to a telepath who has whole conversations with another person in their heads...” the words were breathed against your finger and you chuckled form the tingling feeling.

You bit down on your lower lip, not knowing what to say or do in that situation. Because he didn't seem disturbed or even disgusted by the thought, of touching you and being pulled into this. “Don't do that...” his words made you look at him once again, as your eyes had fell to the space between your body, to think. His eyes were too distracting from thinking clearly. “What?” you asked, your teeth letting go of your lower lip in the process. “Biting your lip...” being dazed was a well known feeling by now, around that deer in front of you. In your mind you always pictured him as the king of deers or something, a little like that father of Legolas in The Hobbit. “You're comparing me to Thranduil?” he asked, both eyebrows up to almost touching his hairline. “That you actually know his name, says all...” you chuckled. The tension was gone, but your question still lingered between both of you. Even if you had not voiced it, you wanted to know what was wrong with you biting your lip.

”I can read your mind as easily as you can be in mine.... The reason....” he leaned forward, a hand on your thigh as he was keeping himself upright that way. “for me... not wanting to see you bite your lips...” his words were breathed into the space between both your faces, which were barely a few inches. “Is because, it'll make it harder... to resist” his eyes flickered from yours to your lips. “kissing them” his nose was almost touching yours. He was giving you enough room to actually pull back or say something. Nothing of that sort was needed when you were pulled out of his mind and slammed back into reality, gasping for air. Jemma was standing right next to you, standing next to her and closer to Han, holding his shoulders was Yifan. “You gave me a huge shock!” she said, her British accent thicker than usual. “The heart monitor went off like crazy!” she explained to your gasping, form eyebrows furrowed and lips parted for deep intakes of breath. Your tongue swept over your lips to wet them, while Yifan looked between you and Han. “Are you both alright?” he asked, his deep voice a calm bridge between Jemma's slightly panicky one and your gasping form. “Ye-yeah...”

You had almost kissed someone in their mind, which was a complete new experience for you. Aside from the whole conversation you had had in his mind and you singing for him. Yifan was asked to escort Han out of the infirmary on Simmon's wish which he did. The barely months older man, who was still startled from the sudden pull out of his own mind, not even complaining. “What happened?” Simmons sat down on your bed, but before you could reply to her words both Bobbi and Daisy ran in. They had been alerted by the heart monitor as well. You saw from the corner of your eyes how May had walked past the infirmary and given you a slight nod. She wouldn't come in, but she had been concerned for your well being. Seeing you up and healthy was all she needed as a confirmation, to let the youngest girl off the hook, for now at least. She would probably be a little harder on you later during training,out of concern for you of course. “Are you alright?” Daisy asked, and sat on the other side, while Bobbi took the chair.

”I.... I think I'm in love...” which startled all three women, having them look at one another and then at you. “Con-congratulations?” Daisy was asking, because she wasn't sure wether it was good for you to be in love, or if it was bad. While Jemma was still processing the news, Bobbi launched into a different approach. “Well the only right way to know wether you love him or not, is to think about it right? I mean there have to be things that make you think it could be love right?” she looked at Daisy and Jemma for support. Daisy instantly jumping to the opening, supporting Bobbi with adding. “There are surely things you like about him right? That appeal t you?”. You nodded your head, “He listens to me.... I mean we talk a lot, with Yixing too. But he kind of gets me, with the whole telepathy thing going and all... he... he makes me feel normal?”, “He makes you feel human?” Daisy added and smiled softly. “Lincoln did the same for me... When I didn't know what to do and felt lost and like a monster. He helped me a great deal and was very kind to me, well he still is...”you could see how her eyes lit up at the mention of the electricity using inhuman. “Fitz does the same for me...” Jemma added to it, which made all three of you look at her now.

”What? You think just because we're well.. not inhuman we don't feel like ones sometimes?” Daisy rose an eyebrow and said “Do please explain” which was a joke between friends, but Jemma did explain. “It's hard to talk about the stuff we work with, with someone who doesn't know their way around. We have our special bags and our special order and he gets me. He knows what I want to say, before I even know what I want to say sometimes. And he completes me in a way, I sometimes can't find words for... He kept me sane in that other world... the thought of him, of knowing he'd try and find a way to bring me back...” you knew about Will and how he had saved Jemma,how she had been in a split between Fitz and Will. And with Fitz doing his best to bring Will back for Jemma, it had been quite hard on the scientist. However Will was dead, the thing on the other side having killed him and despite her sadness, she had not and would have never forgotten the special bond and love for Fitz she had. Both finally having gotten together, so neither would get on anyone's nerves with their constant angst about the other's feelings for them. Especially with how Fitz had kept that god damn reservation in that restaurant, you had never seen a bigger love declaration than that and him bringing her back from that other world.

You listened to their words and nodded your head. “Hunter and I, we're a little more crazy you could say. We were married, engaged again, we went through hell and heaven together. And I have no idea where we stand right now, but I love him... I know that. I would be blind and stupid to not be able to admit that to myself...” Bobbi and Hunter were a love that you would have described as confusing. As they were having secrets from one another and knew about that, knew when the other was lying to them but did not much care about it, somehow they worked which you would probably and honestly never truly understand. “So you think I should give it a shot?” you asked them. “Well either that, or think about the other way round. What if it's him next time, shot on that bed? How would you feel about it. And if devastated, sad and “I'd rather be on this bed again then him” is the answer? Then maybe you should truly think about love here...” Bobbi patted your clothed shoulder and motioned for the other's to get up. “We'll give you some rest and turn off the heart monitor... you seem fine from what we can tell... Thank god we got those boys, when we did, huh?” she smiled. “Yixing is a heaven sent gift” Daisy's pronunciation o his name and of Chinese or Korean words in general had improved a great deal.

They left you to your dreams for the night and in the next morning you were released from the infirmary. Sehun and Baekhyun were the very first to come to see you. Bringing you chocolates and Baekhyun had grabbed a plush bunny from somewhere. You really were wondering where they had spent the last few days on a mission at. They didn't tell you, but that you would be briefed very soon anyway. After them more strolled in, Joey with Yifan and Junmyeon, followed by Lincoln, Zitao and Chanyeol. Jongdae and Jonging came in, Jongin bringing his three dogs with him. Which to your surprise Coulson had allowed to be in the facility. Maybe because both Jongin and Sehun were still young and the separation from their families had been hard, the three quirky dogs making it easier. Minseok brought you coffee and was accompanied by Hunter, the two strangely getting along, despite the clash of personalities. Hunter bringing you once again very good chocolate, which one day you would find out, where he'd gotten it from. Kyungsoo had been a little politer, he'd brought a book and had handed it to you, telling you he quite liked the story. Before bowing and making his way out again, saying he'd want for you to rest some more. But later you found out, that the good meals you had been having, had been cooked by him. In fact him and Chanyeol had taken it on them to cook for everyone at the base, as to not have them order take-out or have any manufactured fast food. Wanting to contribute to the life and protection S.H.I.E.L.D had given them, while at the same time they were active agents. Their powers coming in great handy during certain missions.

Yixing was still your roommate with Han, which was why the two didn't visit you but waited for everyone to have left, before reclaiming their room and playing cards with you. Yixing decided to take a shower, after another lost round of cards, gathering clothes and a towel before heading off to the showers. Which gave you and Han enough time to talk in the privateness of your bedroom. “I.... I “ both of you started and fell into a small laughter. Looking at him from beneath your lashes, you couldn't help but to bite your lower lip once again. He let out a sound, that came close to a small groan, your eyes widening a little as he let his cards fall into the space between you. And before you could say anything any more, his lips were on yours and you were sucked into his mind. Where his lips were still attached to yours and his hand was still holding the back of your head, while the other rested on the space between you. His mind showed the bedroom you three lived in and the exact same position as well as clothes you were in. It felt like actually kissing him in reality and not just pictures of his and your mind.

He let go of your lips, leaning a little back, his hand sliding from the back of your head through your hair to your cheek, cupping it. “I know this is weird and difficult and both of us need to figure out what we want to do... but... I can't lose you, I came too close to actually losing you...” he was pleading with you, you could see it clearly in his eyes. To not push him away, to not leave him, to stay by his side. “I want to try it, I am not sure wether I love you, wether I even can love someone... But you're the first person to not make me feel different, you make me feel the most normal I have ever felt in my whole life...” you were still in his mind, the connection of his hand to your cheek proving so. But you didn't mind, because saying these things out loud, would have you probably in a stammering mess. The confinement of minds and thoughts, only the two of you shared made you braver. “Well then how about we try it... and it might work, or it might not work... But at least we can say we tried right?” that was what you needed, not someone to ask you to love him instantly. Not someone to want prove of your love, or wanting to give yourself wholeheartedly to them. But someone who was okay with taking it slow, with taking baby steps and trying, making mistakes and learning from them.

His hand slipped away from your cheek, not just in your mind but also in reality. And you were back in your body, blinking the dizziness away from your head and out of your eyes. He was smiling softly at you and got up from your bed, stretching his arms over his head, he declared he was going to take a shower. There was a high pitched scream only minutes later, which was probably due to the fact that Han had scared the crap out of Yixing somehow. It had you chuckling against the pages, of the book Kyungsoo had brought you. While your fingers touched your lips, for a split second, thinking to the kiss that Han had stolen just like that. You blushed a tiny bit and returned your attention to the book, that spoke of the adventures of three magical students. Thinking to yourself, that your life truly was dangerous, but there was no reason to not embrace the good things as much as you did the bad things. And Lu Han was definitely a good thing.

 *** Picking up my old guitar,  
** **The confession that I couldn’t make**  
 **Pretending I made one song, I’m about to tell**  
 **Just listen, I’ll sing for you (EXO’s Sing for you from the winter album Sing for you)**

**** Human by Daughter**


End file.
